I Heart Question Mark
by PuRpLe SoCk MoNkEy
Summary: You ask about you and I, there's no you abd I  Based off of Taylor Swift's song I heart question mark


I woke up and rubbed my swollen eyes. 1 year, wasted. No more late night phone calls, No more dinner dates, No more calling each other baby, and No more I love you crap. I grab the permanent marker beside my bed and quickly scribble down the word "I Heart ?" on the back of my hand.

I get changed into my favorite jeans and t-shirt and slip on some flip flops. I drag myself down to my kitchen and grab a cup of coffee. After the first sip, it sinks in. No more late night phone calls, No more dinner dates, No more calling each other baby, and No more I love you crap.

_I woke up, smell the brake up._

I slap on some _make up_ to cover up my red excuses for eyes. And to think you put me through this. Mental Note: kill you later.

I drive down to the diner. My day was going well. Then you arrived. You walked over and ordered a soda. I barley look at you. When I come back with your soda, you ask me the dumbest question ever. _Am I alright? Think about you and I, _oh wait _there is no you and I . _So I dumped your drink on you.

_Another mess I didn't plan._

We've been over for a month now. I'm out with my friends and so are you. At the same restaurant. You walk by and ignore me. Then you sit down.

"Hey, isn't that Miley?" one of your friends asked.

"Yeah" you answer. "She's awesome."

"Didn't you two just break up?" another one asked.

"Maybe, but you can tell she misses me. She so wants me back." This makes my friends giggle. Lilly stands up and walks over. _You thought you beat me._

"Ya'll don't mind if I sit here do ya?" She asked. Your friends say no but you're wondering what the heck she's doing. " Excuse me, is this delicious looking chocolate cake yours?" she asked you. You nod. "You know what a good way to eat a cake like this is?" You look at her puzzled. "This" she slams it into your face.

_It would have been fine if you had just walked by, but you had to talk._

Its been a week since the chocolate cake incident and you're still talking about how _you were wrong and I was right. _That's gonna get you nowhere. You my friend are in for a real treat.

You've tried to get me to come back but nothing _goin the way you planned. _

"All right everybody!" the DJ gets everyone's attention. "Tonight we have a special singer, Miss, Miley Stewart!" Everybody cheers. Everyone except you. I grab my guitar and walk towards the mike.

"This ones for you" I state with my eyes locked on yours.

_Wish I had concentrated,  
They said love was complicated,  
But it's something I just fell into.  
And it was overrated,  
But just look what I created,  
I came out alive, but I'm black and blue.  
Before you ask me if I'm alright,  
Think about what I,  
Had to do... yeah,_

Wake up and smell the break up,  
Fix my heart, put on my make-up,  
Another mess I didn't plan.  
And I'll bet you thought you beat me,  
Wish you could only see,  
I got an "I Heart ?"  
Written on the back of my hand!

I'd be fine if you'd just walked by,  
But you had to talk about why  
You were wrong and I was right.  
But I can't believe you made me,  
Sit at home and cry like a baby,  
Wait right by the phone every night.  
And now you ask about you and I,  
There's no you and I,  
Remember what you put me through,  
I had to...

Wake up and smell the break up,  
Fix my heart, put on my make-up,  
Another mess I didn't plan.  
And I'll bet you thought you beat me,  
Wish you could only see  
I got an "I Heart ?"  
Written on the back of my hand!

And when you're home all alone at night,  
You'll still wonder why  
You took everything I had, oh baby.  
I haven't thought about you and I,  
There's no you and I, and I know  
Someday you will...

Wake up and smell the break up,  
Realize that we won't make up,  
It didn't go the way you planned.  
And you'll know you didn't beat me  
When you look down and see  
I got an "I Heart ?"  
Written on the back of my hand!

Written on the back of my hand!  
An "I Heart ?", yeah.  
Written on the back of my hand...

I held up my hand. In big, black, bold letters was **I HEART ?. **


End file.
